The Perfect Revenge
by TheTreviOwl
Summary: Jareth has plotted the perfect revenge against Sarah for defeating him and his Labyrinth. A bit on the darker side. Just a little smutty something I wrote to get me back into the swing of things. One-Shot. Rated M for smut!
1. The Perfect Revenge

**The Perfect Revenge**

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** This is just a small something I wrote to get me back into the swing of things... I haven't abandoned my other stories! My life has been a complete Labyrinth whirlwind in the last few weeks (you can read more about that on my profile) but I'm back now! Yay! Hope you all enjoy! And please review, reviews make me indescribably happy!:)

**-x-x-x-**

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He wasn't supposed to sleep with her... She was human... A human who had humiliated him.

It went against all his convictions but he couldn't help it. When she defeated his Labyrinth he had vowed to cause her as much pain as she'd caused him, but fantasizing about humiliating her had quickly morphed into thoughts of her naked and vulnerable, servicing him on her knees before him. And the thought of her, naked and innocent, begging him to touch her was greatly pleasing to his self-indulgent nature. It would really be the perfect revenge. She'd made him want her and he was sure as hell going to make her pay.

Finally, his desires to live out his fantasies had become too strong... and he was used to doing exactly what he wanted.

The seduction had been effortless, with not a word spoken between them their bodies were now hot against each other and she was completely at his mercy. The look in her eyes suggested that whatever sick and twisted idea he got, he could probably get her to do just about anything at that moment. He'd take her to the edge and then push her beyond it, just to see how much she could take.

Oh, how he'd love to wipe that look of shy curiosity off her face.

She'd been nervous at first, her lips shaking when his met hers for the first time, the anticipation almost too much for her to handle. In the time that had passed since they last saw each other he knew she'd hardly kept her virginity intact, but it was almost painfully obvious that she had still fantasized about him from time to time. The way her eyes had opened wide as saucers when he touched her had been a dead giveaway. He hadn't been able to help smiling wickedly at her as he imagined her touching herself to the thought of him.

He'd felt her heartbeat race as he'd folded his arms around her and he'd honestly expected her to try to put up a fight, but instead she'd met his wild gaze with her uncertain one. She'd been too curios to say no even though she probably knew the risks involved.

It was unfair of him to expect her to handle his nature so he didn't. He was fully aware that a night with him would be dangerous to her health, mentally and physically She would reach her limits long before him. But once he'd begun there would be no stopping.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been having sex. She was exhausted from the assault of his love making and he knew he was already pushing her too far. He'd pleasured her more times than he could count, never giving her more than a few minutes to recover. But still her body yielded to him, as he pushed too far she'd do her best to accommodate him, as he pushed too hard she'd clench her teeth and let out a stifled moan.

He'd wanted her to beg him to stop, to beg for forgiveness as he laughed at her humiliated cries but she was shamelessly giving him complete access to her body and soul and he had a feeling he wasn't going stop her.

He thrust into her in a slow rhythm, making sure she felt every inch of him inside her. With her legs wrapped around him and her arms around his neck he felt her body relax completely and become one with his movements.

Watching her was spellbinding, she was utterly consumed by the pleasure he gave to her. As she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned as the sensations thundering through her body became too much for her to handle he couldn't help but do the same, the power he felt over her intoxicating him.

He watched her carefully as a new wave of pleasure hit her. She looked so beautiful with her eyes shut and a look of complete bliss on her face, he knew she was beyond the point of return, she was his.

Slowly he leaned closer to her and whispered:

"Sarah "

"Yes" she answered, her voice barely audible laced with desperate desire.

"I told you I could be cruel."

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as her orgasm came crashing through her body. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself as he felt her contracting around him.

He'd stilled completely and he watched her every raw emotion carefully as she came down from her orgasm and he wanted more. But what he wanted he knew would probably kill her. He had never felt this way before. The thought of the night ending and having to let her go terrified him. He wanted her body mind and soul, he wanted her with him forever.

Unnerved he moved from her and sat on the edge of the bed. His plan had worked perfectly. She'd reached her limit, gone far beyond it even and he knew it. She was in no position to say no, he'd broken her and he could continue all night if he wanted to... All he had to do was to send her over the edge completely and victory would be his.

He sighed deeply... He couldn't go through with it.

Knowing he'd been defeated by her again a part of him wanted to throw her straight into an oubliette where he'd never see her again.

But as she lay on her side, clinging to the sheets exhausted, he found himself wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing her as close to him as possible and tenderly seeking her lips with his.

Soon she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Watching her he felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

**-x-x-x-**


	2. Epilogue

**The Perfect Revenge**

**Epilogue  
**

**-x-x-x-**

She'd regretted her decision ever since she'd let go of those fateful words that made him disappear before her eyes.

She'd known when he'd shown up that it would be a difficult night. His fury had been evident on his face... but she'd been willing to lay her body on the line to prove to him how much she wanted his forgiveness.

When he'd thrust harder she'd known he was testing her.

When he'd pushed further she knew he'd been impressed.

When he'd told her he was being cruel to her like he always promised she'd known for sure he loved her.

There had been moments where she was sure she wouldn't make it… and others where she'd never experienced pleasure like it.

He would never show his love in the same way as other men but she didn't care. She was already addicted to him and couldn't imagine the rest of forever without him.

When he'd drawn from her she'd known he'd been conflicted.

When he'd drawn her close she'd known for sure…

_This was exactly what was supposed to happen._

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
